Here With Me
by STrwBRYGASHESxxx
Summary: Ralph and Simon are having a problem. Jack Merridew is the center of that problem.


"Simon!" Ralph called out to the bathing pool, knowing Simon was there.

Just as he thought, the ink haired boy was sitting in the pool. Ralph crept up behind him and right as he was about to spook Simon, he turned around.

"Hey, Ralph" Simon said calmly.

"Hey, Simon" Ralph pouted, having all his fun sucked away.

"You upset 'cause you couldn't scare me?" Simon chuckled

"A bit", Ralph admitted. "I thought I was being sneaky"

Simon swam to the other end of the pool, he turned and blushed to Ralph.

"Mind turning around?"

Ralph tinted pink and looked a little confused. "Uh yeah sorry". He shyly turned and heard the water splash a little. Simon hissed at the cool air and quickly put on his tattered shorts.

"Okay, Ralph" Simon had walked around the bathing pool and stood by Ralph.

"So what did you need?" He asked the fair haired boy.

Ralph looked a bit confused, he forgot why he came.

"Oh yeah. Piggy wanted me to tell you to come and eat with us. He and Samneric got us some fruit, worked real hard."

Simon smiled being told of their nice gesture.

"Okay, let's not keep them waiting."

Ralph nodded. They had only been walking a bit, but Ralph didn't like how it was quiet.

"How was your day?" Ralph tried to spark up a conversation.

"Fine." Simon and him walked slowly. He was swinging his shirt everywhere waiting for his body to dry off. "Where's Jack?"

Ralph felt kinda hurt hearing Simon ask for Jack. "He's uh.. hunting still"

"That's all he ever does.."

"All you ever do is ask for him" Ralph mumbled to himself jealously.

"Huh?" Simon didn't hear.

"Nothing"

Their walk was silent again. They were in no hurry to get back to the camp. Ralph looked at the sky, surprised to see the sky filled with smoke.

"They're doing good.." he said proudly.

"Cause you're a good chief, Ralph" Simon smiled.

Ralph felt his cheeks flush for a moment.

"Hey uh-" he began shyly. "Wanna just.. walk? We don't have to get back right now".

"Sure." Simon didn't think much of it. Ralph was just trying to be nice, he supposed.

They turned right and went deeper in the forest. Flowers were becoming more abundant the farther they walked. They were in blues and yellows. The boys were close together walking.

"Simon..", Ralph began as he walked to one flower, "You're like this flower right here" he plucked it. "One of a kind. Pretty. Sweet looking. Delicate." He held the pink flower out for Simon, who took it blushing.

"Ralph- I-"

"Yoooo-hooooo!" They heard a holler towards them. Jack appeared from the bushes with a spear and his hunters. He smiled brightly.

"Why are you guys out here? Me and my hunters hunt 'round this area."

"We were just talking a bit" Simon said timidly.

Ralph took Simon's soft spoken voice as him being shy and giddy in front of Jack Merridew. Jealousy boiled within him.

"What's with the flower, Simon?" Jack stepped foward and took it, ignoring Simon's protests.

"J-Jack, that belongs to me!"

"You're not a girl" Jack ripped the poor flower to pieces and let it fall to the ground, where he squished it with a bare foot.

Ralph was swimming in anger.

"Jack! Who are you to do such a thing!?"

"Jeez, chief" Jack said chief with disgust, "why are you getting so worked up?"

Ralph was at lost for words. He looked at Simon who just stared at the compressed flower.

"I'm going for a walk" Ralph turned and stormed off.

"Ralph, wait!" Simon went after him and tried stopping him. Ralph yanked his arm from Simon's grip.

"No! Sod off! You and your Jack Merridew!" And he turned again, leaving Simon hurt.

"Some chief he is.." Jack spat under his breath.

* * *

He didn't know how he let himself get so angry. Ralph sighed again. He found a nice secluded place, though the creepers kept out most sunlight (which was orange since it was setting).

I should apologize, he thought.

To Simon, he corrected himself.

Getting up from the dirt, he brushed his hands off on his grey shirt.

He walked through the creepers and walked to the beach. He could see everyone as a speck from where he was. He walked slowly and thought about how he could apologize. Within 5 minutes he was with the other boys. Littluns ran and played tag and some sat, looking tired. Bigguns sat down in groups and chatted. Piggy sat alone.

"Ralph" Piggy greeted with joy.

All the boys glanced Ralph, but they soon proceeded with their conversations and games.

"Everyone" Ralph called, "Everyone needs to go to the shelters at sundown, remember."

A few obedient grunts and okays were spoken. Ralph turned to Piggy.

"Where's Samneric?" Ralph asked.

"They're getting you a few fruit, since you weren't here with us to eat earlier."

Ralph played with his bottom lip between his teeth, "And Simon?" He asked nervously.

"Went to bed early" Piggy twirled his hand in the sand "And Jack"

Jack, Ralph thought. He got that feeling again and told himself to calm down.

"Okay, thanks Piggy"

"No problem" he smiled.

Ralph went to the shelters, the nearer he got, the more he could make out the voice of Jack.

"..why are you being such a girl..!" Ralph heard Jack hiss.

"..Jack, I'm just tired.."

"Yeah right, you're upset over that stupid little flower your buddy Ralph gave you!"

"And what if I am?"

Ralph stood still and quiet. He knew Jack was angry.

"Piss off, Simon... y-you and Ralph" he said quietly.

Ralph saw Jack storm off into the woods, he went unnoticed, since he was yards away (the shelter entrance/exit was facing to Ralph's left).

He walked carefully to the shelter Jack left. He heard whimpering.

"S-Simon?" Ralph moved a giant leaf that was the door of the shelter.

Simon turned in shock. He sat in the middle of the shelter.

"Ralph!" He wiped his tears. "I uh- how are you?"

"I should be asking you that.."

Simon looked into Ralph's eyes. He didn't want to bother Ralph with his feelings but he didn't want to lie.

"I-... it's Jack"

Obviously, thought Ralph.

"He's such a.. a jerk.." Simon sighed.

Ralph was quite shocked, Simon never verbally said anything bad about someone.

"He's just so insensitive... It hurt me when he took your flower, your pretty gift, and crushed it... I'm sorry Ralph, I know you.. you like him but I can't stand him"

Ralph blinked a few times "What do you mean that I like him?"

"That you.." Simon twiddled his thumbs sadly "like him, like him"

Ralph saw a single tear fall down Simon's cheek. He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing, Ralph?" Simon watched Ralph as he walked over and kneeled on one knee in front of him. He brushed his thumb over the tear and kept his hand there.

"Because, Simon.. I thought that you like liked Jack and I got angry and stormed off. And I was ashamed for being rough with you too..."

"That did hurt my feelings.."

They sat in silence and Ralph began to softly stroke Simon's cheek.

"R-Ralph.." Simon blushed.

"Simon- I have to tell you something now, or else I won't ever have the courage to again"

"Oh-okaay.."

Ralph inhaled and sighed. "I think I like like you Simon... like a lot.."

Both of the boys faces turned crimson.

"I- I like like you too, Ralph"

Ralph took his other hand and placed it on Simon's other cheek, he brought their faces a little closer.

"Do you trust me?" Ralph whispered

Simon nodded and closed his eyes.

Very slowly, Ralph brought their lips together, closing the space between them. Butterflies danced in their bellies, the heat rushed to their faces, and their heads were swishing like crazy.

They pulled their lips apart and looked into each others eyes. They jumped away from each other when they heard littluns coming their way.

"Bedtime, littluns!" He heard Samneric shout, "Go on, get! Shoo! Go on now"

"Ralph!" Piggy called.

"I'll be back" Ralph left Simon.

Piggy, Sam, and Eric gave Ralph some fruit to eat. Ralph thanked them deeply then went back into his and Simon's shelter.

They shared the fruit and soon, all the littluns were asleep and the bigguns stood by the giant fire and talked. The bigguns had no idea how much the two absent boys were enjoying each others company.

Ralph hugged Simon tighter, who was nuzzling in Ralph.

They were falling asleep, happy with each other.

"I'm happy, Ralph" Simon said hugging him.

"Me too, Simon" Ralph kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you're here with me" Simon said sleepily.

"I'm glad you're here with me too, Simon" Ralph whispered as he watched Simon's eyelids get heavy with sleep,

"So long as you're on this island with me, I think I'll be perfectly fine here.."


End file.
